Anata no Egao
by Aira Yuzuriha
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya menikah dengan perempuan lain disaat kau tengah mengandung anaknya!" / "Aku tidak pernah meminta syarat apapun saat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tak peduli itu dulu, sekarang atau nanti. Bahkan saat ini pun, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Tidak peduli seperti apapun, tapi aku akan selalu mencintainya."/ Mind to RnR, please... :
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuuu~~

Aira kembali... *nari-nari gaje*

Ada yang kangen sama Aira? #PLAK

Reader : NGGAK SUDI!

Baiklah, sekali lagi Aira datang dengan fict gaje seperti biasa...

Nggak usah banyak cing cong ya...

Langsung saja...

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Warning : OOC, Typo masih saja muncul, Gaje, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, lan liya-liyane (?)

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

.

_Aiuchi no nin'i no kyōsei wa kesshite arimasen._

_Watashi wa kanojo to koi ni ochita toki, watashi wa subete no jōken o motometa koto wa arimasen._

_Watashi wa hōfuku o yoginaku-sa o kanjiru koto wa arimasen._

_Kare wa watashi to isshode wa arimasendeatte mo, tsuneni kare o aishiteimasu..._

_**.**_

**.**

**-Anata no Egao-**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 1_

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari merambat masuk melalui jendela yang tertutupi oleh gorden tipis berwarna kebiruan. Mengusik tidur seorang pemuda yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Iris hazelnya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Cup.

"Bangun, Sayang," ucap pemuda berambut orange tersebut sembil mengecup pelan kelopak mata sang gadis yang masih terlelap.

Cup.

"Mmnnghh..." Gadis itu mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya secara perlahan, menampakkan sepasang amethyst yang begitu memikat.

"Nnghh... Ohayou, Ichigo," kata gadis itu saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ohayou, Rukia," jawab Ichigo yang kembali mengecup kening gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang gadis mungil yang telah berhasil memikat hatinya.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium bibir Rukia.

Ciuman yang semula lembut itu perlahan semakin bertambah liar, apalagi melihat reaksi Rukia yang sepertinya begitu menikmati setiap pagutan yang diberikan Ichigo pada bibirnya. Pemuda itu terus memagut bibir Rukia lalu menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Rukia meminta izin agar lidahnya bisa memasuki rongga mulut gadis itu.

Mengerti dengan maksud Ichigo, Rukia sedikit membuka mulutnya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Ichigo segera menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Rukia, bermain didalamnya, lidahnya terus menjelajah setiap rongga mulut Rukia, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Rukia.

"Nngghh... Ichi..." Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah ketika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Ichigo. Lidahnya yang awalnya hanya diam kini mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan Ichigo, saling memagut hingga membuat saliva mereka saling bercampur dan menetes keluar.

Dan sepertinya permainan mereka akan terus berlanjut seandainya tidak ada gangguan dari suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel Ichigo yang terletak di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari ranjang yang tengah mereka tempati.

"Argh!" gerutu Ichigo kesal dan berjalan malas meraih ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Oyaji?" kesal Ichigo saat mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ichigo! Kau kemana saja? Apa kau tidak ingat kalau jam 9 nanti ada pertemuan penting dengan Tsukishima-san? Lalu kita juga telah membuat janji dengan Aizen Sousuke? Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang juga!" kata ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki yang lalu segera menutup teleponnya untuk menghindari protes dari putranya itu.

"Hhh..." Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Benar, semalam dia memang sengaja menginap di apartemen Rukia.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Ah, maaf, Rukia. Tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang," jawab Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang kini telah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Begitu ya..." Rukia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo kembali memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lirih di telinga sang kekasih.

Rukia kembali tersenyum, "Hm, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

===#0#===

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria 24 tahun yang tampan dan merupakan pewaris dari Kurosaki Company. Banyak orang yang menganggap rambutnya aneh, tapi justru rambut itulah salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuatnya menarik. Dengan kerutan semi-permanen di dahinya, tubuhnya yang tegap, dan sikapnya yang dingin. Membuat tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"APA?! Apa maksud ayah?" seruan kaget itu terdengar dari mulut Ichigo saat orang tuanya menjelaskan tentang rencana perjodohannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengerti kalau kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri tunggal dari Aizen Sousuke?" tanya Isshin yang tengah menatap intens putranya.

"Hh... Maaf, Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa," kata Ichigo setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa?" tanya Isshin yang tampak terkejut dengan penolakan dari Ichigo.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Masaki.

"Itu karena aku-" belum sempat Ichigo menyelasikan kalimatnya, ayahnya sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak ada alasan kau menolaknya, Ichigo! Tanggal dan hari pernikahan kalian sudah ditentukan, dan besok kau sudah akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu!"

"A-apa?" Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang berusan dikatakan oleh ayahya.

"Itu benar, Ichigo. Besok kita semua akan bertemuu dengan calon istrimu, Sena Sousuke," kata Masaki pelan sambil menyentuh lembut lengan Ichigo. Tapi sedetik kemudian Ichigo menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kalian memutuskan seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuanku?!"

"Kami rasa itu tidak perlu. Lagi pula ini semua kami lakukan agar-"

"CUKUP, AYAH! AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA PERJODOHAN INI DAN JANGAN BERHARAP AKU AKAN MENERIMANYA!" teriak Ichigo yang kali ini sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Masaki hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan putranya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes jatuh. Belum pernah sekalipun Ichigo berteriak semarahh itu.

"Ichigo..," gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Ibu!"

"Masaki!"

Dua laki-laki itu tampak panik saat Masaki tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Isshin segera menggendong tubuh istrinya dan akan membewanya ke kamar. Namun sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, dia kembali menatap tajam Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

"Apa ini yang kau mau? Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan ibumu. Apa kau ingin membuatnya terus seperti ini hanya karena sikapmu itu?" ucap Isshin sebelum meninngalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam.

.

.

===#0#===

.

.

Ichigo melangkahkan kaliknya perlahan memasuki kamar ibunya. Dilihatnya sang ibu yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menyadari kedatangan putranya, wanita cantik bersurai kecoklatan itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ichigo? Kemarilah," ucapnya lirih sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri ibunya lalu menggenggam tangan ibunya erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu," ucap Ichigo yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ibu mengerti kalau ini terlalu mengejutkan untukmu, tapi percayalah, kami melakukan ini untukmu, Ichigo," kata Masaki sambil mengelus lembut kepala orange Ichigo.

"Ibu..." Ichigo kembali menatap mata ibunya, "Aku... akan melakukannya." Suara Ichigo terdengar begitu lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Masaki karena tidak begitu mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Aku... mau menikah dengan Sena Sousuke," ulang Ichigo sekali lagi. Mendengar hal itu, senyum langsung mengembang di bibir Masaki. Wanita itu segera menarik Ichigo kedalam pelukannya.

Sementara itu Ichigo hanya terdiam dalam pelukan ibunya. Hatinya masih begitu berat untuk menerima semua ini. Dia bahkan belum mengenal gadis yang bernama Sena itu sama sekali. Jangankan mengenal, bertemu saja belum pernah.

'Apa keputusan yang kuambil ini benar?' batin Ichigo.

Pikirannya kembali teringat pada sosok gadis mungil yang begitu dicintainya. Rukia. Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja? Meninggalkan gadis yang selama ini begitu dia puja?

Tapi sekali lagi pikiran ingin membuat ibunya bahagia membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan ini.

'Maafkan aku, Rukia...'

.

.

"Hoeekkk... hoeekkk..."

Suara mual itu terus terdengar dari mulut Rukia yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Tangannya meraih keran air dan menyalakannya, membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahnya yang membuat mulutnya terasa pahit.

Iris violetnya kembali memperhatikan sosoknya yang terpantul dari balik cermin kamar mandi. Saat ini di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah testpack. Rukia kembali menatap dua garis merah yang muncul pada benda tersebut, bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Ichigo..," gumamnya pelan seraya mengelus lembut perutnya.

.

.

===#0#===

.

.

Langit senja terlihat begitu gelap karena tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu sedang menunggu kekasihnya di sebuah caffe.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira, tidak peduli dengan langit sore yang terlihat semakin gelap. Sejak Ichigo menelfonnya dan mengajaknya bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu, Rukia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Ichigo tentang kehamilannya. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Ichigo saat mengetahui hal itu. Apa Ichigo akan memeluknya? Menciumnya? Menampakkan senyum bahagia dan mengatakan 'Aishiteru' berkali-kali?

Rukia tidak pernah berhanti tersenyum apalagi ketika membayangkan kalau mereka akan segera menikah dan membesarkan anak mereka bersama-sama. Saat seorang anak kecil berambut orange dengan mata violet hadir diantara mereka dan memanggil mereka dengan 'Kaasan' dan 'Tousan'. Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya hidupnya nanti.

Dan senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia saat Ichigo menghampirinya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Rukia, lalu duduk di kursi dan berhadapan langsung dengan Rukia.

"Rukia, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu," mulai Ichigo. Hazelnya menatap violet Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Hm? Tentang apa? Ah, aku juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku beritahukan," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Hm... Aku rasa itu nanti saja. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ichigo?" Rukia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Oh, itu..." Ichigo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah murung, membuat Rukia merasa sedikit tidak mengrti. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo mengatakannya? Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Apalagi ketika melihat senyum yang terus mengembang dari bibir gadis itu.

Adakah cara untuk mengatakan hal ini tanpa menyakiti perasaan gadis yang sangat disayanginya ini?

"Rukia..." Ichigo kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, Rukia. Tapi, sepertinya hubungan ini kita sudahi saja sampai disini." Oh Kami-sama, Ichigo tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

Kedua violet Rukia melebar mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan.

"A-apa, Ichigo?" ujarnya tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi kenapa?"

Ichigo kembali terdiam, sungguh dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan gadis ini.

Akhirnya Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna merah hati dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Rukia meraih amplop tersebut. Sungguh hatinya hancur saat melihat tulisan yang tercetak tebal di bagian luar amplop itu.

'_The Wedding'_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Sena Sousuke_

Matanya terasa panas membaca tulisan itu, tanpa Rukia sadari air mata telah menetes dari iris violetnya yang indah.

"Kenapa... hiks..." Rukia tidak bisa lagi menahan isakannya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..." Ichigo tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain kata maaf. Tangannya telah menggenggam erat tangan Rukia dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Terkadang terdengar suara isakan tangis dari Rukia. Tapi kemudian gadis itu berusaha untuk menyeka air matanya dan kembali menatap Ichigo tepat pada hazelnya.

"Baiklah..," kata Rukia pada akhirnya.

"Rukia?"

"Kalau itu memang keputusanmu, aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Kau punya hak untuk menentukan siapa pendamping hidupmu, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan memaksa atau menghalangimu," kata Rukia berusaha untuk menampilkan senyumnya. Namun sayangnya sangat sulit.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..."

"Hei, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu." Rukia terus mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan berusaha bersikap biasa. "Lalu, apa undangan ini untukku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan hadir."

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Oh iya, bukankah tadi kau juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum singkat.

"Lupakan saja. Lagi pula, itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Rukia kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, aku yakin."

.

.

===#0#===

.

.

"Apa kau gila, Rukia?!" bentakan itu terngiang di telinga Rukia. Saat ini dia tengah menceritakan apa yang tengah dialaminya pada kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya menikah dengan perempuan lain disaat kau tengah mengandung anaknya?!" Hisana kembali berteriak memarahi sikap adiknya yang seakan tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nee-san, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa..," jawab Rukia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Walaupun jujur saja, hatinya juga terasa sakit mengatakan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak apa-apa?! Kau sedang mengandung, Rukia! Lalu apa kau akan membiarkan anakmu lahir tanpa adanya seorang ayah?!"

Kali ini Rukia terdiam, kakaknya benar. Apa dia akan membiarkan anaknya tidak memiliki seorang ayah? Cairan bening itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Rukia.

"Hisana, tenangkan dulu dirimu," pinta seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Hisana, dialah Byakuya Kuchiki, suami dari Hisana.

"Apa dia sudah tahu kalau kau hamil?" tanya Hisana lagi. Matanya kembali melebar saat melihat Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku tidak pernah meminta syarat apapun saat aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tak peduli itu dulu, sekarang atau nanti. Bahkan saat ini pun, aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Tidak peduli seperti apapun, tapi aku akan selalu mencintainya," jawab Rukia lirih.

Perlahan, Hisana duduk disamping Rukia dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia.

Air mata Rukia langsung pecah seketika saat Hisana memeluknya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu tentang ini, Rukia," ujar Hisana lembut sambil terus mengelus rambut segelap malam adiknya.

Rukia tidak menjawab, dia masih terus menumpahkan air matanya dalam pelukan hangat kakaknya. Setelah puas menangis, gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Hisana dan menatap lekat-lekat iris keabuan milik sang kakak.

"Kakak... Izinkan aku ikut kalian ke London."

.

.

-To Be Continue-

.

.

Nyahaha...

Hm, enaknya cerita ini dilanjut apa nggak ya? #dirajam reader

Hehehe, okey, bercanda.

Tapi, please... jangan lempari saya pakek palu karena nulis cerita ini...

#plak

Ya, baiklah...

Seperti biasanya, Aira mohon **REVIEW **dari para reader, ya. ^^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna-san... :D

Saya kembali lagi membawa chapter 2...

Ahaha...

Ah, maaf karna saya update-nya lama...

Hontou ni Gomenasai...

.

.

**Nah, balasan Review untuk yang tidak login. **

**Ichiruki : **ini sudah update, maaf lama. makasih, ya review-nya... :)

**Chan-chan : **hohoho, yaps, ini sudah update. :)

**Rise : **Ahaha, untuk sementara ini keluarga Ichi belum tahu kok. :D

Makasih, ya review-nya. Ini sudah saya update. :)

Hm, iya, saya juga baru lihat yang buatan Cha-senpai. Dan ternyata masih ada lagi yang judulnya sama, tapi English.

Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya... ^^

.

.

Yupz, sebelumnya saya ingin memperingatkan kalau di chapter ini akan menceritakan tentang pernikahannya Ichigo dengan Sena.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka, bisa langsung tekan tombol 'keluar'.

Daripada nanti saya digebukin rame-rame...

Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Bleach akan selalu milik Tite Kubo-sensei.

Pairing : Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Ichigo & Sena

Warning : OOC, Typo masih saja muncul, Gaje, Alur gak karuan, Penulisan kembali hancur, dll, dst, dkk, dsb, lan liya-liyane (?)

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

**Anata no Egao**

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

Hujan, ia datang menyapa ketika hampir setiap orang tengah terlelap dalam dinginnya malam. Dengan jutaan tetes air yang turun menghantarkan melodi yang mengalun begitu deras. Seakan turut menangis menemani seorang gadis yang tak hentinya meneteskan air mata sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain membuat hatinya serasa tertikam oleh sebuah tombak tajam yang meninggalkan luka begitu dalam. Seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya, dia sayangi dengan sepenuh hatinya dan begitu dia puja hingga membuatnya rela memberikan segala hal yang dia miliki.

Perasaan sedih, sakit, kecewa yang menusuk dalam hatinya membuatnya hanya bisa melampaiaskannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Rukia..."

Suara panggilan dari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya membuat gadis itu, Rukia, mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Rukia segera menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Nee-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Hisana menggeleng pelan dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri adiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

"Hm, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun tanpa Rukia sadari, setetes air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

Hisana menghapus air mata Rukia dengan lembut dan segera memeluk adik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Membiarkannya terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

.

.

*~~o0o~~*

.

.

Ichigo menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia duduk bagaikan sebuah patung yang tidak bernyawa. Tidak peduli dengan suara-suara bising yang tercipta disekelilingnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang dengan sepasang amethyst yang memikat. Kuchiki Rukia.

Baru kemarin Ichigo memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, tapi sekarang dia sudah sangat merindukan gadis itu.

"Bagiamana, Ichigo?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Pria berambut orange itu kembali menatap ayahnya. Dia juga melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan dan memakai kaca mata yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Aizen Sousuke. Sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Bukankah Senna-chan itu perempuan yang cantik, Ichigo?" kali ini pertanyaan Isshin diakhiri dengan kedipan mata sebelah ke arah Ichigo.

Astaga! Ichigo hampir lupa kalau saat ini ada seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedikit menunduk dan tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Senna Sousuke. Rambut keunguan yang dia biarkan terurai dan bola mata coklat terangnya membuat gatis itu nampak begitu manis. Namun, tetap saja gadis itu belum bisa menggantikan Rukia dari hatinya.

Gadis itu menatap Ichigo dan seuntai senyum manis mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Tapi Ichigo hanya bisa menatap datar ke arahnya. Sesaat, terlihat sedikit kekecewaan dari raut wajah gadis itu dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Ichigo.

"Sepertinya mulai saat ini kalian harus saling mengenal dengan baik mengingat pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi," kata Isshin senang.

Kalimat Isshin barusan kembali terngiang dalam benak Ichigo.

Satu minggu lagi. Satu minggu lagi dia akan menikah. Terikat selamanya dalam sebuah ikatan sakral yang ditandai dengan ucapan janji suci bersama seorang wanita yang akan terus mendampingi hidupnya. Dan dia bukanlah Rukia. Wanita yang selama ini Ichigo harapkan untuk terus bersamanya. Melainkan dengan wanita lain, seseorang yang baru kali ini dia temui. Sanggupkah dia?

Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan kembali menghampiri pikirannya.

'Apakah keputusan yang aku ambil ini benar?'

.

.

*~~o0o~~*

.

.

Rukia memandangi undangan berwarna merah hati itu cukup lama. Tidak lama lagi, dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ya, sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan akan menikah dengan perempuan lain. Hanya dalam beberapa jam lagi, orang yang sangat dia cintai akan mengikat janji setia dengan orang lain. Buliran bening kembali mengalir membasahi pipi Rukia. Hancur, hampa, sedih. Semua perasaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam diri wanita bermata amethyst itu. Bahkan selama satu minggu ini Ichigo tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Rukia.

Rukia memejamkan matanya perlahan, membiarkan perasaannya larut dalam setiap buliran air mata yang terus jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Jemari lentiknya kembali mengelus perutnya secara perlahan.

"Maafkan ibu, Sayang... Maafkan ibu yang harus membuatmu tidak memiliki seorang ayah," katanya pelan disela tangisnya yang semakin deras.

.

.

.

Rukia masih termenung ditengah keramaian para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahan Ichigo. Dia memandang Ichigo yang tengah berdiri di depan altar menunggu mempelainya. Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Ichigo yang memandang wanita yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan hampa.

Sementara itu disisi lain, Rukia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi oleh seorang pria berambut coklat yang berusia sekitar 40-an.

Ah, dialah Sena Sousuke. Akhirnya Rukia bisa tahu bagaimana wanita yang akan mendampingi pria yang begitu dicintainya. Rukia mengakui kalau Sena memang terlihat begitu cantik, walaupun saat ini wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung berwarna putih, tapi Rukia tahu betapa cantiknya wanita itu.

Hati Rukia kembali terasa begitu sakit menerima hal itu. Matanya kembali terasa panas, susah payah ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

Sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo, raut kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari wajah cantiknya saat sudah berada didepan altar.

Setelah itu, seorang pendeta (?) pun memulai acara tersebut.

"Dalam waktu yang lalu," mulai sang Pendeta (?). (haduh, maaf saya tidak tahu apa benar pendeta atau bukan.)

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Sena Sousuke telah belajar untuk saling mengenal dan untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka telah memutuskan untuk menghidupi hidup mereka secara bersama-sama sebagai suami dan istri," kata pendeta itu.

Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata tadi.

"Kita telah diundang untuk mendengar Kurosaki Ichigo dan Sena Sousuke sebegai janji mereka untukk menghadapi masa depan, menerima apapun kemungkinan yang terbentangdi depan. Keadaan ini tidak dipilih oleh suatu kebetulan, hanya sebagaimana Kurosaki Ichigo dan Sena Sousuke percaya bahwa mereka tidak dipertemukan oleh suatu kebetulan. Mereka percaya bahwa Tuhan memimpin mereka dalam tempat yang sama untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Untuk keindahan yang mengelilingi kita, untuk menguatkan tawaran itu, dan untuk kedamaian yang dibawanya, kita sangat bersyukur. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Sena Sousuke, tidak ada yang lebih mudah dari sekedar menyampaikan kata-kata dan tidak ada yang lebih sulit untuk menghidupinya hari demi hari. Apa yang anda janjikan sekarang harus diperbaharui dan diputuskan secara ulan pada hari esok. Saat akhir dari perayaan ini Anda akan menjadi suami dan istri, tapi Anda harus tetap memutuskan setiap hari apa yang terbentang di depan Anda," kata pendeta itu panjang lebar.

Setiap perkataan yang didengar Rukia dari mulut Pendeta itu membuat iris violetnya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hatinya seakan tersayat, tidak percaya kalau hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Sementara itu, sang pendeta kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Cinta yang sejati adalah sesuatu yang ada dibalik sebuah kehangatan dan berpijar, kegembiraan dan romantisme yang semakin dalam di dalam kasih. Hal itu harus dijaga dengan baik, tentang perjuangan dan kegembiraan dari pasangan pernikahan anda sebagaimana terhadap milik Anda sendiri. Tetapi cinta yang sejati bukan sebuah penerapan total dari satu sama lain, hal itu adalah melihat keluar di dalam arah yang sama secara bersama-sama. Ia membuat sukacita makin dalam, karena Anda membaginya bersama-sama. Ia membuat Anda lebih kuat, sehingga Anda saling mengulurkan dan menjadi saling terlibat dalam hidup pada jalan yang Anda tidak takut untuk menghadapinya sendirian."

"Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, apakah Anda dengan tulius bersedia memberikan wanita ini dalam kunci pernikahan?" tanya Pendeta itu.

"Bersedia," jawab ayah dari Sena, Aizen Sousuke, dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Aizen mengambil tangan kanan putrinya dan menempatkannya ke dalam tangan kanan Ichigo, lalu pria itu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Pendeta lalu mengambil tempat di depan mimbar, memberi isyarat kepada pengantin untuk datang kehadapannya, memberi isyarat kepada pendamping pria dan wanita untuk mengambil tempat di sisi yang lain, lalu upacara pernikahan dimulai.

"Perwujudan dari kesucian perjanjian yang Anda buat antara satu dengan yang lainnya, jika Anda tahu bahwa tidak ada rintangan terhadap kesatuan di antara diri Anda sendiri, Anda akan ditandai dengan sukacita dari tangan kanan Anda." Pendeta itu memberi jeda sejanak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saudara, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bersediakah Anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh para undangan yang hadir di acara ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan Anda yang sekarang ini sedang Anda pegang? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan? Bersediakah Anda?"

Walaupun agak ragu, akhirnya Ichigo menjawab. "Saya bersedia."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat sepasang amethyst yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya meneteskan air mata.

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?" tanya Pendeta itu.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Saudari, Sena Sousuke. Bersediakah Anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh para undangan yang hadir di acara ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kanan Anda yang sekarang ini sedang Anda pegang? Apakah Anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan? Bersediakah Anda?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Sena yang tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Kepada Pengantin Pria, apakah Anda meiliki sesuatu yang Anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang Anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan Anda, sebuah tanda dari perjanjian yang suci ini?" tanya Pendeta itu pada Ichigo.

"Ya, saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

Lalu Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah cincin. "Cincin."

"Di segala zaman dan diantara semua manusia, cincin telah menjadi sebuah simbol yang sangat berarti, lalu, pada waktu yang suci ini, sebuah simbol dari tindakan Anda, kesetiaan yang tiada batas. Cincin ini berbentuk lingkaran, tidak memiliki awal dan tidak memiliki akhir. Hingga kematian dan sampai selamanya Anda harus mempertahankan janji yang telah ditandai dan dimateraikan oleh sebuah cincin. Sebagai sebuah ingatan yang terus-menerus dari makna yang dalam ini, maka tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan Anda dan ulangilah apa yang akan saya ucapkan."

Rukia yang sedari tadi meperhatikan jalannya acara sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"Saya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mengambil engkau, Sena Sousuke. Sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia aku memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan kubagi bersama denganmu, sampai selama-lamanya," ucap Ichigo sambil memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari Sena.

"Kepada Pengantin wanita, apakah Anda meiliki sesuatu yang Anda bawa sebagai bukti kasih dan sayang Anda untuk diberikan kepada pasangan Anda, sebuah tanda dari perjanjian yang suci ini?" tanya Pendeta itu pada Sena.

"Ya, saya membawanya."

"Apakah itu?"

Lalu Sena mengeluarkan sebuah cincin, cincin yang sama dengan yang telah dipasangakan Ichigo di jari manisnya. "Cincin."

"Mensahkan dengan signifikasi yang sama sebagaimana dengan cincin yang telah Anda terima, sebuah lingkaran emas yang berharga yang mengindikasikan dari kedalaman kasih Anda dan kesetiaan yang sungguh-sungguh, tempatkanlah cincin ini pada jari pasangan Anda dan ulangilah yang saya ucapkan."

"Saya, Sena Sousuke. Mengambil engkau, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga dari hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setia aku memberkahi engkau, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan kubagi bersama denganmu, sampai selama-lamanya," ucap Sena sambil memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari Ichigo. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo sebelumnya.

"Dan sekarang, Saya mengumumkan Anda sebagai suami dan istri, bukan lagi dua melainkan satu, satu dalam perhatian, dalam takdir, dalam kasih, dan dalam hidup, sampai selamanya," kata Pendeta itu dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan bahagia dari setiap undangan yang hadir.

Sementara Rukia hanya terdiam, wanita itu hanya menampakkan sebuah senyum sedih sambil terus menggenggam bagian dress-nya kuat-kuat. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

*~~o0o~~*

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi bersama kami, Rukia?" tanya Hisana yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adiknya yang terus melamun.

"Eh, ya, Nee-san. Aku yakin," jawab Rukia jelas.

Saat ini mereka telah berada di dalam sebuah pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke London.

Benar, 2 jam setelah acara pernikahan Ichigo selesai, Rukia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kedua kakaknya ke London.

Hisana memandang suaminya yang duduk disampingnya sejenak, kemudian kemballi beralih kepada adiknya.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa, Rukia? Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum pesawat ini lepas landas," kata Hisana lagi.

Rukia tersenyum singkat. "Tidak apa-apa, Nee-san. Aku yakin dengan keputusanku," jawab Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lurus keluar melalui jendela pesawat.

'Ya, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula...' Rukia kembali meraba perutnya dan tersenyum. 'Aku sudah memilikimu,' batin Rukia.

'Sayonara, Ichigo...'

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

Reader : HOEEYY! Yang bener aja loe?! #ngacungin celurit ke author.

Aira : HUWWAAAAA~~~ Bercanda kok...

Okey, Ralat.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

.

.

Nah, itu yang benar. XD

Masih berlanjut, kok... :D

HUWEEE~~

AMPUUNNN... Jangan amuk saya karena Ichigo menikah dengan Sena...

SUMPAH, jujur saya sendiri juga sebenarnya nggak rela. Rasanya pengen banting laptop setelah saya nulis chapter ini.

#PLAK

Tapi, ini kan tuntutan cerita...

Ahaha...

#peace...

Ya, baiklah...

Seperti biasanya, Aira mohon **REVIEW **dari para reader, ya. ^^

**Yap. Review? Kritik? Saran? Flame?**

Saya terima... ^_^

Karena Aira sadar kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

**~Aira Yuzuriha~**


End file.
